Shades of Blue
by elloooooo Poppet
Summary: "Juggy, why are you so obsessed with what I deserve? I deserve you. You think I don't know what I want? Because I know I want you. Don't you want me too?" I wanted a sexy, angsty representation of BUGHEAD. Picks up right where the finale is.


**Hey all. This is my first work in a long time. There is some sex, and some language. I hope you enjoy. Depending on the reception of this I may or may not keep going. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Body Electric**

"Juggy..." The word escaped Betty's lips before she could stop herself. Jughead turned to look at her then, her quivering lip, her tousled golden locks, her hard questioning gaze. In that instant he knew there was nothing he could say, nothing that could explain how the jacket just _fit…_ in a way that nothing else in his life ever has. Her gaze shifted down, away from him.

"If you ever find yourself wanting for a meal, a drink or hell even a friend come by the bar." The Snake who'd given him the jacket patted his shoulder, regaining Jughead's attention. The boy nodded, "Thank you. Really."

After exchanging goodbyes Jughead shut the door behind him. Leaning against it, He locked eyes with the blonde across the room. She stood with her arms crossed. Her lips puckered so she wouldn't say the wrong things. But Jughead wanted to hear those things. He wanted to hear her say that she wasn't going to slum it with him. That this had suddenly gone too far for her. They were from two different worlds after all. For Jughead, it wasn't a question of _if_ , but _when_ she would come to her senses and realize what everybody already knew. That he wasn't worth it.

"Just...go ahead, say what you're going to say Betty." Jughead waved his hand in invitation.  
"Is there something you want me to say? Because I wasn't going to say anything." Betty replied softly.  
The boy scoffed, "I saw the look on your face."  
Then there was silence. Jughead closed his eyes. He knew what came next. The leaving always followed the silence. There had been plenty of leaving in his family. He knew it well.  
"Juggy," she whispered, feeling her arms wrap around his torso. "I said I love you, and I meant it. Don't let this change us."  
When he opened his eyes, she was peering up at him through her lashes. It wasn't fair. He could drown in those beautiful green eyes. He'd be happy to. What could he have possibly done in his miserable life to be lucky enough to be standing right here, right now? He brought his hands up to her hips and pulled her closer, resting his forehead against hers. "I meant it too." He whispered, drawing his lips closer. Betty sighed, relieved, and captured his lips with hers.

Betty could feel his hesitation. His body stiff, his hands pressed firmly but chastely on her hips. She wanted more, so much more. Her lips parted, an invitation. She brought her hands up, tangling them in his hair, pulling him closer. She wanted him, all of him. She leaned her body into his, deepening their kiss. But he wouldn't move, wouldn't give her what she wanted. Slowly, her own hands wandered down his torso so she could tug on the hem of his shirt. Betty wanted it off; and the stupid jacket gone. His grip on her tightened. "Touch me Jug" she whimpered between kisses. "Fuck Betty." He growled against her lips, his hips bucked, he was wandering down her lower back, squeezing her ass. It was so…primitive, and this good girl couldn't get enough. Whatever he was holding onto, Betty was glad he finally let go.

The blonde pulled on his shirt again and before she knew it her hands were touching bare skin. She explored this new territory, she wanted to learn every groove, every inch. She hadn't even realized they'd been moving until he lifted her onto a counter. Jughead moved from her lips to her cheek, and she huffed in annoyance. She heard him chuckle softly, then he pressed his lips to her neck making her shudder. It was divine. Her head tilted back instinctively, asking for more. The boy complied. Betty's quiet moans filled the room. Her legs wrapped around his torso, pulling him into her. Then she felt _it._ Pressing right into her very core. She grinded into his hardness, the clothing that was separating them needed to go. Jughead groaned, his lips devouring her. She felt a confident hand reach under her bra when she inhaled sharply, startled. Jughead froze.  
"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, Betty shook her head no, avoiding his eyes. "Betty have you…gone this far?"  
The girl turned bright red, "Uh, I…I mean I…does it matter? Have you?"

Jughead couldn't really believe it. A beautiful girl like that. He'd never been anybody's first before. Second, and seventh plenty of times, but never first.  
"We shouldn't." He took a step back but Betty grabbed his arm before he could turn away. Jughead tried to contain himself despite the fact that her angry pout was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.  
"And why not?" Betty pulled him closer to her. Then he saw something click, because her expression changed. "You don't want to" It was Betty who looked away now. "With me." Betty pushed him away.  
The boy stood his ground, boxing her in. "That's not it. I want to. I do Betty. But you deserve more." He tried to explain.  
Betty was so frustrated she could scream. She was tired of having this conversation with him. "Juggy why are you so obsessed with what I deserve? I deserve you. You think I don't know what I want? Because I know I want you. Don't you want me too?" And there went his heart again, ready to beat out of his chest. Jughead carried her off the counter and laid her on the couch. He would show her just how much he wanted her.

Betty looked up at him, anxious but excited. He maintained eye contact with her as he gently opened her legs. His lips met her knee first. She watched him watch her as he kissed his way down into her inner thigh. He moved ever so slowly and she could feel her own anticipation drowning her. She bit her lip, certain it would draw blood, just as he reached the sweet spot. She felt his fingers first. His ministrations were gentle through the thin, damp fabric. When the first moan escaped her lips he thought it would be over for him, but it only made him want to hear more. He held the fabric aside as he got his first taste of Betty Cooper and it was every bit as delicious as he had imagined.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review! Tell me what you'd like to see or what you thought or even simple words of encouragement!**


End file.
